Benito Mussolini
'Benito Mussolini '(July 29, 1883 - April 28, 1945) was the dictator of Fascist Italy during World War II. Mussolini started a war with Ethiopia and invaded North Africa to expand the Italian Empire and allied himself with Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan during the war. Mussolini gained a reputation for bullying and fighting during his childhood. At age 11 he was expelled from a religious boarding school for stabbing a classmate in the hand. He founded the Facist party in 1919, galvanishing the suport of unemployed war vetrans he organised them into squadrons known as the blackshirts who antagonised his enemies, he was invited to join the coilition government in 1921, in 1922 as the goverments grip on the populace slipped and chaos loomed, he and his blackshirts marched on Rome, presenting himself as the one man to save Italy. After that he gradually overthrew the democratic system and turned Italy into a one party Facist dictatorship with himself as its leader. He was racist against Slavs, however he also publically said "Race is a feeling, not a reality. Nothing will ever make me believe that biologically pure races can be shown to exist today." When he became the leader of Italy he said that a small group of Jews have been in Italy since the days of the Roman Empire and "should remain undisturbed." Never the less he introduced the "Manefesto of Race" which stripped the Jews of there Itlian citizenship (despite multiple members of his own facist party being Jewish) and prevented them from working in 1938, mostly due to heavy infulence from Hitleralthough the enforcement of the Manefesto was relatively lax. He invaded Ethiopia in which he used mustard gas and bombed red cross hospitals. Around 300,000 were killed in wars while under his rule. He joined the war on the side of the Axis and met failure. By the end of 1943 the Allies had landed in Sicily. In 1943, following the Allied invasion, his party turned on him, however Mussolini ignored the council when they voted him out of power, and continued to until he was summoned before King Victore Emmanual III and publically arrested. In September Italy was practically occupied by the Germans, who rescued Mussolini and kept him as a figure head. Never the less Mussolini did do some good things. He fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's the mafia in Italy was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. When he invaded and conquered Ethiopia he put an end to slavery. In the mid 1930's slavery was still being practiced in Ethiopia against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Hitler began the extermination of the Jews Mussolini turned Italian occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. After Italy surrendered in late 1943 he expressed regret for his actions and the mistakes that he had made in his life. He and his mistress Clara Petacci was captured and executed by firing squad on April 25, 1945 following a failed attempt to escape. Category:List Category:Article stubs Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Fascists Category:Child Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Knifemen Category:Dictator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Political Category:Big Bads Category:Partners in Crime Category:Parents Category:War Criminal Category:Military Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Execution Category:Article Stubs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Reality Butchers Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Anti - Villain Category:Family of Victim Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Atheists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misogynist Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Athletic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Propagandist Category:Kidnapper Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Gas Users